bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ETHANgamerFANa ROBLOX/a few ideas of bosses and stuff...
note. hi... just dont do anything to me or this blog because i will never use a account for a very long time. lets just get to the bosses and more Da bosses 1. Mountain Guard Spawns at Mountain top field due to his name Looks like a giant scorpion but black with purple eyes Has a chance of appearing in other fields like a Aphid Level 8 750 HP 2000 Bond 10000-50000 Honey Drops gold egg most of the times, chance of a star egg 2. Demon Ant Spawns at round 10 of Ant Challenge Has a aura like King Beetle Level 9-15 550-650 HP 0 Bond 0 Honey Chance of dropping a Diamond Ant Amulet 3. Lord of da Honey (not honey bee) 10% of spawning in Mountain top field/Behind 30 bee gate during Honey Storm Level 8-15 700-1000 HP 7000 Bond 250000-5.5M Honey Chance of dropping a Star Jelly now onto the other stuff Messages theres only 1 If Lord of da honey spawns, it will say "THE LORD OF DA HONEY HAS ARRIVED-- I drank too much coke during that honey storm... (lel)" Bears These guys and their quests lasts for a month. Chill bear (and not as in chill face. i mean that he wears a full pro suit) Chill bear quests (only 3): 1: Beetle Slayer Defeat 10 ladybugs and rhino beetles. Rewards: 10000 honey and a Gold egg 2. The power of Honey Summon/Wait for a honey storm Collect 100 Honey tokens Get a Honey Bee and raise it to Level 5 Rewards: 50000 honey and 5 royal jellys 3. A pro's power Defeat a King beetle Deal 10000 damage to Stump snail Defeat a level 5-15 Vicious Bee Rewards: 30 tickets, 150000 honey, 1 star jelly, a diamond egg which hatches into a legendary you have not discovered and a Chill Bee Egg Next up is... Reaper bear... as in grim reaper Reaper bear quests (there are 4 now): 1. A shadowy hunt Defeat a Tunnel Bear Find shadow bear under the platform Onnet is on (jump on floor shadow bear is floating above to complete that) Rewards: 3.5M honey for scythe, 1 diamond egg and 50 tickets 2. How to train your bees.. Not dragons Defeat 2 King beetles Have 16 level 10 bees Deal at least 100000 dmg to Coconut Crab Rewards: 8M honey, 3 star eggs and 75 tickets 3. Rock music in a boss (why did i say that lol) Defeat 5 werewolfs Defeat 3 King beetles Defeat 1 Mantis Rewards: 15M honey, 10 star eggs and 175 tickets 4. STOP. TUNNEL TIME Defeat 5 Tunnel Bears Rewards: 50M honey, 500 tickets and a Reaper Bee egg Bees u need to get them before december 1st Reaper bee: Desc: The one who is many. Power: infinity so it cant sleep Damage: 4-16 Can throw scythes at monsters dealing 500-1000 damage. Chill Bee: Desc: Although Chill Bear is not a flamingo fan so he doesnt have a chill face, this guy does because he is blind but detects a enemy. Power: 50-175 Damage: 2-10 After dealing 500 damage to a mob, it says LASER and a huge laser hurts the mob. there is another bee but im not telling the stats A secret quest.... note that this only happens if you complete all the new bear quests A bear called Deadly One appears and says this before you need to do his quest: "Unholy bees are the only ones that are almost unfoundable." "You can get them if you enter the underworld tho, but 'he' will kill you." "If you dare risk to take one, you need to defeat 'him', the Underworld Minions and raise 10 bees to Level 15." Quest: Endgame of Underworld Defeat 'him' Defeat 5 Underworld Minions which are summoned by him. Raise 10 bees to Level 15. Him stats: Known as "The one who is unholy" 500000 HP Level 15 700000 Bond 5B-100B Honey Underworld minions have same stats as king beetle, but drops nothing. When done he says: "Wow. I am not sure how a mortal can defeat him. You got that egg? Take it." Reward: 20B honey, 1 Deadly Bee Egg and 1250 treats Deadly bee stats: Desc: The bee from the underworld. The one who can oneshot. Power: 650-1000 Damage: 1000-30000000 Can summon a bomb which explodes to wipe out the monsters in the field. thanks for seeing this. remember dont do anything to me or this blog post. im just a person who is slightly popular for my rpg games. *sniff* anyway bye Category:Blog posts